Tales and Moments
by KWolf909
Summary: A bunch of stories, some one-shots, some will become full stories, combined. Mostly Lightis, some Pro-nille K-T mostly. Similar (in style) to "Chronicles" by Burning Phoenix X-7. (Yes, very random title, if you have a better one and want it used feel free to tell me)
1. Comfort in the Rain

**Comfort in the Rain**

**Characters-Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Vanille**

**Pairing-Lightis**

**Rating-K+**

* * *

Rain. It was pouring hard. No signs of stopping any time soon. The sky was dark and lightning flashed in the sky. _heh...ironic...Lightning...it can never protect...only ever destroy..._ My thoughts were of a bitter tone. It was true, I proved it now. Walking absently through the harsh, cold climate, my mind wandered, memories resurfaced...memories of her... I felt my gut wrench and my eyes sting. The wounds were still fresh...her smiling face soon came back. Snarling angrily I walked faster. I was alone in the park, after all who in their right mind would do this? I stopped under a big oak tree.

"Serah..." I whispered. My gut wrenched again...only harder this time. A lone tear escaped my eye. The one thing in this world that actually mattered...was gone. I stayed true to my name. Lightning...it can never protect, only destroy. Now I proved it. I couldn't make it... I couldn't save my sister.

_"LIGHTNING!" Her voice tore through the sky. I immediately spun._

_"Serah!? SERAH!" My feet began to move, running, I looked at every alley, I was on patrol. The thunder rumbled in the sky. "Serah! Please answer!" My voice was desperate, until I saw her. Four men stood around would never be able to face them pure terror on her face made my heart break,or shatter,to be exact. "Get away you bastards!" I ran at them drawing my gunblade. I knew right then it was a mistake. My mind was clouded with anger and...dare I say it...fear. I wasn't thinking straight and realized that as soon as I was smashed against a wall. _

_"Well well,it seems this one cares a lot! This should be fun then. Hold her down!" His gravelly voice raked my ears as I shakily turned towards my sister. My arms were placed behind me, a death grip. This was the absolute weakest I have ever been. I could do nothing but watch as my sister was beat. I started sobbing, begging them to let her go, take me instead. _

_"Light..." Her voice merely a whisper. She looked me right in the eyes and smiled. A small, weak smile. Her last smile before a knife was plunged into her chest. My eyes widened with rage and terror._

_"NOOOO!" They dropped her body and ran. I went to her side instantly. I cradled her in my arms. My teardrops fell onto her peaceful face. I cried my heart out until all was black. Next thing I knew was I was in my room with a familiar red haired girl. _

_"Hey...how do you feel?" She looked worried._

_"I'm fine Vanille. Wait. Serah...where-where is Serah..?" My heart began to pound against my chest. I saw tears rolling down my friend's face. My nightmare came true then..._

This event...occurred a week ago. I haven't contacted any of my friends ever since. I only locked myself in my room. I was soaked to the bone now. I slid down the base of the tree, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt water sliding down my face. I knew it wasn't the rain. I resisted for a few minutes, then let loose. The tears rolled down slowly before I started sobbing uncontrollably. I clasped my hands to my face, never before have I wept like this. I was Lightning Farron, I was emotionless and fearless, I was sobbing like a child. I continued on for a while, I knew I was going to get sick, nothing mattered anymore though...not anymore...then suddenly the rain stopped. I looked up, slightly, no...it was still pouring...but why...? A black umbrella hovered above me. Then I felt a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I jumped, startled. I looked up to see very concerned blue cobalt eyes staring into mine.

"Hey...are you...okay?" His deep voice rang through the empty park. I didn't make a sound. No one had ever seen me in such a state, not even Serah. Serah...the very thought of her sent a new wave a tears. I hid my face in my arms and pulled my knees up to my chest. The stranger did not leave as expected, but instead sat down beside me. I turned my head away, not letting his sharp cobalt eyes see me like this. I felt his eyes on me, I could feel sincere concern, only my closest friends actually cared, everyone else only offered meaningless words of "Sorry" and "She was a good soul" and idiotic things like that, then went on with their lives. This man, this stranger sounded like he actually cared. I felt him settle beside me. "You are going to get sick...you know..." I was surprised.

"Wh-why does it even matter!? Why does anything matter!?" I yelled in a shaky voice. I never showed this much emotion, ESPECIALLY not to a complete stranger. He just looked at me calmly.

"Do you want...to talk about it? You don't have to..." The gentle tone in his voice was a surprise. I suffered a look at him and found myself pleasantly surprised, again. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue, his spiked locks were a blue-ish black, genuine concern was etched on his handsome features. I looked down at the soggy ground again, my tears were seemingly running dry.

"Do..you seriously want to know..?" I looked back at him. He nodded.

"If it doesn't bother you..." I shook my head and began, with a shaky voice, to retell my story. Throughout the whole story he listened intently, his blue eyes peering straight into mine. By the end of the story I was sobbing again, though this time I felt a great deal of relief. I felt something warm surround my waist and realized he was hugging me. I sobbed even harder and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. He didn't protest, merely held on to me as I cried my eyes out.

"S-sorry...I don't usually do that..." I laughed bitterly and weakly as we parted from the embrace. He gently wiped a tear from my face and smiled tenderly. I think my heart literally melted, Etro I feel like a freaking crushing schoolgirl.

"It's no problem, really. I know what it's like losing someone you care about..." I looked at his face, a little bit surprised. "I lost my mom."He answered my mental question.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." He laughed a little, and I decided I liked that laugh. I made a weak attempt at smiling.

"It's fine, now, oh! I almost forgot, My name is Noctis Caelum. You are..?" He held out his hand.

"Lightning. Lightning Farron, and thank you Noctis...I feel a ton better now..." We shook hands.

"Also before I forget..can I have your number? I'll give you mine. Just in case you every need to talk about anything. I'll listen to anything you have to say." I nodded, smiling for real now. We exchanged numbers.

"Well...I have to get going now Lightning." He kissed my hand. I felt my face heat up.

"No, Light is fine, and bye Noctis, til we meet again." He smiled.

"Alright, Light, then call me Noct. Don't be afraid to call,okay?" He waved goodbye. I waved back, laughing my first real laugh, in a week. I looked up and saw a ray of light in the sky. _Things will get better._ I smiled and began walking home, thinking of those piercing cobalt eyes.

* * *

**Hi! This will be a collection of one-shots or continuing stories, depending on what people request, similar to Burning Phoenix X-7's "Chronicles". If you want one of these one-shots to continue on then request it, if you have an idea for a prompt or want me to write something specific then please tell me! Once again review and constructively criticize! Bye! **


	2. The Prince's Guardian

**_The Prince's Guardian_**

**_Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus_**

**_Pairing: (Eventual) Lightis_**

**_Rating: T (Later)_**

* * *

_A young boy with cobalt blue eyes and raven black hair stood, looking out onto the horizon. He sighed and sat down on the grass beneath him. A prince this boy was, prince of Lucis. He never wanted this, he just wished to be a normal boy, no fancy titles, no extravagant parties...nothing. A gasp of wind blew his spiked locks into his face and me moved his hand to fix it. He sat alone, having ran away from home in a fit of anger, not looking back. Now he wondered if it was wise...suddenly he shivered, almost as if knowing something was coming. The ground beneath him began to rumble, he gasped and rushed to stand and turn around. A kaiser behemoth was heading straight towards him. He felt his blood freeze._

_It showed no signs of stopping, the boy couldn't move, out of pure terror. No one would be able to save him, no one would come. The rumbling grew louder and the ground began to shake, knocking the poor boy off his feet. He was on his knees now, unable to move, awaiting his fate...then a blur of snow white feathers blocked his view. He snapped awake of his trance and stood up. He ran to where he saw the beast last stood. It was there, yes, but no longer moving with a figure beside it. He gaped at the figure- a women. A women with blossom pink hair and stunning electric blue eyes. She wore Valkyrie style armor with a sash of feathers cascading down to the ground. In her right hand she held a sword of silver, and on the left was a shield with ancient writing on it. _

_She turned to face him. A ghost of a smile passed her lips. The boy walked closer and rubbed his eyes, wondering whether or not to trust his eyes. _

_"A-are you an angel?" He asked hesitantly. She laughed slightly, and he decided he liked the sound. She smiled faintly and shook her head. Then she walked towards the boy and knelt before him, her hand over her heart. She bowed her head . He watched, bewildered by her behavior. She got up and walked away from him, something glowing pink was in her hand. She turned and looked at him once more before vanishing with a burst a feathers. He merely stood and watched as the feathers disappeared, looking at the spot she had just gone from. All that was left was a single pure, white, feather in the palm of his hand..._

That little boy grew up eventually...the older he got, the more ridiculous his whole story sounded, soon enough he started to doubt the event ever even occurred. I would know...I am that boy. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, 21 years of age now. Of course the only reason I actually remember or still believe it happened is because of that feather. I still have it, though I doubt it happened, for all I know I could have gotten it from some bird... My parents don't and didn't talk about it. I have a feeling they're hiding something...

"Hey! Noct you awake back there?" Prompto, one of my closest friends calls to me from the front seat of the car beside Ignis, my adviser and also a close friend.

"Yeah. I am indeed." He grinned and turned to annoy Ignis once again.

"Prompto knock it off! I am driving! I'll make sure to crash your side of the car!" Ignis's annoyed voice rang through the mostly silent car, waking the actual sleeper, Gladiolus, the third of our group.

"Urhg...what now?" Glad drowsily said.

"Nothing. We are nearing your home now Noct." Ignis looked to me

"Okay, great." I mentally groaned, I preferred actually doing things, not sitting on a stupid throne all day. The car rolled to a stop and the four of us got out. Glad stretched and Prompto ran over to me, a wide grin on his face. I smiled and shook my head at his optimism.

"Well then...let's go." I gestured for them to follow me. I didn't notice a cloaked figure watching us, or me specifically, from afar.

I groaned as I jumped onto my soft bed. It felt like heaven after a long day of boring, unnecessary meetings. I sighed as I remembered I had to take a shower and change. Reluctantly I rolled off the comfy mattress and went to shower. The cold water stung as it hit my flesh, it was refreshing though. I stood under the pelting water for a few minutes before actually washing. After that, I got out and changed into my black sweat pants. I was just about to pass the window when something caught my eye. A figure cloaked in white was walking around the garden close to my window. I rubbed my eyes to check if I was dreaming. I was pretty tired. I think I saw feathers trailing behind the person. I blinked and they were gone. I groaned. _I __**really**__ need some sleep... I'm seeing things now..._ I turned off the dim lamp next to my bed and got under the covers. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I felt something...soft and warm touch my face gently, closing my eyes...

_Sleep...you need not worry yet..._

The voice lulled me to sleep, I could figure out what the hell it meant later.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, thinking there was someone in my room, I looked around. It was morning. _That voice..._ I remembered last night...it was probably a dream. Yeah, if it was then why is a feather, pure white, and a red rose petal on my desk. _No way...that's impossible._ Could it have been the same person? Doubtful. Prompto might be playing tricks on me. _Why the hell would he tell me to sleep and not worry...yet..? What is there to worry about..?_ I thought about it as I hid this feather with the other, from years ago. I examined the rose petal. It was way to perfect to be from our gardens. A harsh knocking sound broke my train of thought.

"HEY! You up yet sleeping beauty?" I sighed. It _would_ be them.

"Yeah..I'm up...you can come in you know." I regretted that idea as soon as I was bowled over onto my floor. "Get the hell off me Prompto!" I pushed him off as Gladiolus boomed in laughter.

"Good morning Noctis." Ignis nodded at me.

"Morning." I suddenly remembered. "Did you guys prank me or something?" They all looked at me, confused.

"Um, no? Why did someone else do something?" Prompto looked at me, as if they're the only ones allowed to prank me. (Which is true)

"Oh, well, never mind then."

"No can do Noct. You must explain now!" Glad roughly pat my back. I sighed, of course they would have me explain. So I did.

"So you say a ghost visited you in the middle of the night and gave you a feather and rose petal?" Prompto looked spooked.

"As well as warned you of an event?" Ignis wiped his glasses.

"I don't know. I thought it was you. I doubt it was a ghost though. What event?" I looked as confused, if not more, than they did.

"How well have you been sleeping?" He would ask.

"I've been fine Glad! I have proof!" I rushed to dig out the artefacts, and presented them. Ignis took and examined them.

"Well, we see now you aren't lying...most interesting indeed."He looked back at me, handing the items over.

"Woah...some freaky stuff goin' on now." Prompto looked pale, the three of us did know of his fear of paranormal activity.

"Come on, it's not a ghost Prompt!" I pat his back encouragingly. He gulped and smiled.

"Okay! Great! We can live in peace!" Then he ran out the door, presumably to breakfast. The three left behind laughed and followed suit. The day went fairly quickly with my companions constantly at my side. I treasure days like these, they don't come often. So here I am, it's night. I went to take a quick, cold shower and changed for bed. I stopped at the window and quickly skimmed the area, seeing nothing I went to turn off the light. I looked out and saw it. The same (?) figure walking around again. I got out of bed and ran to the window. Clear as day, the cloaked person was kneeling in front of some bush. I couldn't tell what it was though, too dark. The stranger turned quickly, cloak flowing behind, and saw me. We stared for a few seconds before I blinked. Gone. Again. I sighed, wondering who the heck was wandering about at this hour. I went to bed. Again right before I fell asleep a voice whispered to me...

_It is not yet time...I will help you..._

* * *

This continued for a few days. The stranger appearing at night, sometimes I heard a voice sometimes not. Then they vanished, did not show up for a few nights, I was hoping that tonight they would come. My mind was in a constant state of debate. Whether or not to approach. Night was coming fast. I fell into my routine, except, this time I put on my combat boots and coat and went to the garden outside.

Silence. It was completely silent and unnerving. Nothing happened for the longest time. I was beginning to get sleepy until...

Light footsteps. I heard them, but barely. I looked around and sure enough, my guest had come. They were seemingly not aware of my presence. I approached silently and on my guard. They were staring up into the moon. I saw them tense before turning to face me, cloak billowing around. I stared into the eyes of my nightly visitor. _She...it's a women._ She stared back into my eyes.

"Who-who are you..? My voice was shaky, much to my annoyance, and hesitant. I took a step closer and she tensed again. She slowly dropped the cloak and I think my jaw dropped to the floor. _HER! IT'S FREAKING HER!_ My mind felt like it was about to blow. "Y-you!" was all I could manage. She cocked her head sideways. The same electric blue eyes and blossom pink hair, now illuminated by the moon. She looked like a goddess. She was absolutely beautiful! Gorgeous, stunning! I felt my face burn, something that did not happen often.

"Yes. It is I, your majesty." Her voice was smooth and low, not very feminine, she bowed, hand over heart, just like all those years ago..._How the hell did I manage to miss her freaking goddess-like looks!? Well...I was ten years old..._ Her feathered sash blew slightly in the night breeze.

"Eleven years...you haven't aged a day." She looked at me with a semi-amused look, or at least as amused as you can look with a stone mask for a face.

"I can offer no explanation, Prince."

"Stop calling me prince. Why are you here? Was it you coming all those other nights?" I had so many questions.

"Alright then, Noctis, yes. It was me those other nights, I will explain in due time, why I am here." I nodded.

"Alright...so you know my name...I don't know yours..." I gazed into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Why do you wish to know? It is of no importance." I sighed.

"I must call you something."

"Lightning." I was surprised.

"Lightning? Well, alright then, _Lightning_." She gave me a weary look.

"Is there a problem with my title?"

"Title...? No! It's just odd, never knew anyone named _Lightning_."

"Alright _Noctis_." Okay. Now we were teasing each other, she had a slight playful gleam in her eye.

"So, do you need somewhere to stay..?" She suddenly became serious.

"No."

"Why not? Where do you go?" She turned to view the moon again, sash flowing behind her, scattering feathers.

"That is none of your concern..."

"Um...okay. Was it you speaking to me then?" She relaxed somewhat.

"Yes."

"What did you mean?" She turned her head a little.

"I can not explain much now...especially not here."

"Okay then. How about tomorrow? In _daytime_,if you know what that is." I smirked, teasing cold, emotionless people is fun.

"Yes. I am indeed aware. Where then?" She was now facing me fully.

"Um...well how about you meet me here, somewhere around the palace?" She nodded.

"Alright, then if you are really so curious...I suppose I could...10 am,not a minute late." She looked at me. I nodded. "Well, goodnight then." Before I could respond she already vanished with a blur of feathers, I caught one in my hand. I smiled. I finally spoke to the women I fell in love with eleven years ago...

* * *

My eyes opened with a start. I looked at my clock, 9:45. _Oh joy... 15 minutes left._ I grumbled and got up. I had to admit, I was pretty darn excited about meeting this mysterious _Lightning_.

It took me about 10 minutes to get ready, then a knock came at my door.

"Hey Noct! How about going somewhere today!" Propmto came in with Glad and Ignis in tow.

"Actually I already...made plans..." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. His face fell.

"What? With who? Why didn't you say anything."

"Hold up! It's with...a friend, it was kind of last minute...and speaking of minute...I have a minute left! Shit!" I ran past Ignis and Glad and made my way to the garden.

"Well...that was..interesting. Noct never goes anywhere, as far as I know we are his only friends." The other two nodded in agreement.

I finally made it to the garden, not a second too late. I caught sight of something pink moving among the green. I smiled and walked up. _Woah...!_ She wasn't wearing her armor. She was wearing a long purple vest-like sleeveless coat over a ruffled,also sleeveless, white shirt, as well as a short skirt and purple boots. I found myself drooling and quickly composed myself.

"Hey!" She looked at me.

"Hi...not late...hmm..not bad I guess." She turned to examine the flowers once more.

"So, armor isn't the only thing you wear?" She looked at me with an 'are you stupid' face.

"No. It isn't, I can't walk around wearing it, I'll stand out." I hummed in agreement. "So, where shall we go?"

* * *

A little further away from us were three familiar faces with mouths agape.

"HOLY COW! How in the freaking hell did Noctis get to know a "friend like that?! She is freaking GORGEOUS!" Prompto yelled, only to have his mouth clamped shut by Gladiolus.

"Yeah. He didn't even tell us he was acquainted with such a beaut." He whistled

"Yes...she is quite stunning..makes you wonder how _Noctis_ got to know her." The three friends watched with awed faces as the couple left somewhere.

* * *

"Where are you taking us Prince?" I sighed.

"You'll see soon enough, and _please_ call me Noct." I made an exasperated look.

"Well...in that case call me Light." I nodded.

"We're here." I turned to see her reaction. She looked impressed.

"Wow...quite beautiful...I do like nature...and you are sure we are secure here?"

"Yeah, no one comes here but me." She nodded and went to go stand near a small flow of water pouring from rock above it. I coughed. She took the hint.

"Right...I must now explain..."

* * *

**Hi! Did you enjoy this one? Should I continue it? The question mark in parentheses (?) earlier is Noctis questioning himself. The outfit Light wears is the L'ange Noir from Lightning Returns, and obviously the armor from XIII-2. Noctis did indeed fall in love with Lightning as a child. He went home and announced he found "the one" much to the amusement of his parents. It wore off as he grew older, as he did start doubting that event. Then he sees her again, and now knows the meaning of love (He is older). So anyway...Review! have requests? Have prompts? Please feel free to tell me! If you want any of these to continue then tell me! Bye! :D**


	3. Stowaways

**Stowaways**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Serah, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, Noel**

**Pairings: Lightis (Eventual) NoelxSerah (Eventual)**

**Rating: T+ to M (Some adult themes mentioned)**

* * *

I felt sick. That's all. The rocking and shaking was driving me insane. Serah was curled up at my side, somehow she managed to sleep. I managed to control my stomach. We've been on this stupid ship for a few days now. We sneak out when we're sure everyone's asleep. My sister and I, have stowed away on the infamous Vespilio. It was the only way for us to escape...I felt a movement and turned to look.

"Light?"

"Yes Serah? You should go back to sleep..." She looked at me.

"No, it's okay. You should sleep though. I'll watch for a bit." I nodded and tried to make myself comfortable. She shouldn't be here. She was too young for this...she wasn't as strong as I was...she should have stayed...but being the stubborn Farron she is, she decided to follow. I sighed and somehow grasped sleep...

_Thud. The sound of something heavy hit the floor. A body. A body of a young girl. A teenage girl._

_"You useless whore! Why do you even live with us?! You should be out there with the swine!" _

_"No! Please...Stop! I'm sorry..." The young girl had many bruises forming on her skin from the vicious beatings... Her lip was cut and bleeding, as well as her arms._

_"You are not a lady! This is NOT what a lady does! A lady does NOT go around brawling with boys! No man will EVER want you for a bride! All you do is talk back and question everything!" The women rambled on about how terrible her daughter was...they didn't notice a cowering figure in the corner. A younger girl watched her sister get beaten, nearly, senseless. Tears filled her eyes._

_"NO Mother! Stop!" The younger girl flung herself in between her sister and the stick, in return got bashed on the back._

_"Serah!" The beaten girl rushed to hold her sister, who just threw herself in the way. "You Monster! Beat me all you want but don't you EVER touch Serah!."_

_"I don't beat you girl! There is no other way to nail this into your head. No dinner for you tonight. Come Serah, leave her __**Now**__." The older sibling nodded towards her sister to leave her. The door closed, leaving the sobbing girl on the floor, alone.._

I awoke with a start. I was covered in sweat and felt my body ache. I gently touched a bruise on my back. I had numerous bruises and cuts, all over my body, I did well at hiding them though...

"Light? Why aren't you sleeping? Don't tell me...the dreams again?" She looked concerned. I nodded with my head down. "Come on now...that's all in the past. We're fine now." I smiled at her, weakly, as if still suffering from my dreamt beating. My so called mother abused me viciously but never touched Serah, and for that I was grateful. She nestled herself in my arms and tried to sleep a bit more...

* * *

"Damn it!" I slammed my hands on the table. Ignis, my sailing master, looked startled.

"Captain..? Is everything alright?" I sighed.

"Yes...just frustrated is all." He nodded and continued poring over sea charts. I could hear the yell of Gladiolus, my quartermaster, barking orders, and the wooping of Prompto, my master gunner. I wonder, what in the heavens possessed me to choose that position for that man. These three were my closest companions though. We began our journey together. I heard a commotion begin outside. I groaned, probably another brawl. I gestured for Ignis to go see.

He arrived again a moment later.

"Captain you may want to see this." He went back outside. I decided to follow. The first thing I noticed was electric blue eyes and blossom pink hair.

* * *

"Thump" I jolted awake. I roughly woke Serah up.

"Serah! Wake up! They're coming in here!" It was quite a surprise, seeing as no one came in here the past few days. She mumbled something and slowly woke.

"What...?" She mumbled. I pulled her up, still rocky on my own feet and looked for somewhere to hide. Oh, never mind that we are on a notorious pirate ship, famous for it's brutality to outsiders, let's sleep! That seemed to be Serah's logic at the moment. The door opened and I did the only thing I could think of. The man went flying out the door again.

"Wha-" was all he could say before my fist connected with his jaw.

"Light! Why did you do that?" Serah looked concerned.

"Really? You question me right now." Now there were a few others in the room. The blonde man I punched earlier stood rubbing his jaw. There was now a spiky brown haired man and a scar-faced man, who looked very strong. Soon enough I was struggling to get out of the death grip of scar-face while Serah was calmly escorted by the other.

"That one" Blondie pointed to me. "Is a threat. She has a **heck** of a right-hook in her." I smirked.

"Don't worry Prompt, I got her." Scar-face responded.

"Right, okay Glad, the Captain has to see her." Hmm Glad and Prompt huh? Serah was standing calmly by the other man. I was blinded by the bright sun, I didn't go out at day. I soon regained my vision. I was brought next to Serah. I felt my rebellious side boiling, and as soon as his grip lessened I elbowed him in the gut, hard. He let go of me instantly. I kicked the man closest to me and down he went, I knocked a few others out as well, before I was restrained again, and bound this time. I saw a man with glasses walk out of a doorway of the deck above us.

"About time Ignis! This one is seriously a demon in disguise! A hell of a gorgeous disguise but still...!" I inwardly groaned. I was on a ship with **men**. It was bound to happen. No females around... The one named Ignis came down the stairs.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true! Ask Glad." Prompt desperately looked at my guard for confirmation.

"I agree, she has a fighter's spirit." He tugged my bindings.

"Well, we'll wait for the Captain..." and not a moment too soon. Wait...**that** was the captain?!

* * *

I was surprised to see a female, wait, two females on board my ship. Both beautiful as well, although one, I assume younger, looked more child-like, while the other, was just a stunning beauty, sharp blue, eyes, heart-shaped face, and a dangerous scowl etched on her face. _Scowl huh? Interesting..._ I slowly walked down the stairs, looking to see a few men laying on the ground, presumably unconscious.

"What is the problem here?" I looked at Prompto, who had a nasty bruise welling up on his jaw.

"Stowaways. This one is docile, while this one is a freaking devil! She **hit** me! Damn hard too!" I held in a snort. The very thought of Prompto getting knocked by a girl... "Glad here, can attest." I looked over at Gladiolus, holding the bindings.

"Yup. I do confirm it." I glanced at the bound female, she was glaring daggers at me. I resisted the urge to shiver. No one beat my glares...but this **women**...had one of the most terrifying glares I had seen. She was also notably good at hiding emotions, like myself.

"Well...you know what happens to stowaways." The men cheered. The younger girl looked terrified.

"Wait!" So at least one of them could talk. I turned to the younger, who was standing by Kreiss. "Please...we'll..we'll do anything!" I raised my eyebrow at this offer, the men cheered again. The elder girl glared now at her...sister?

"Oh? Well, we don't really need much done...unless you want to attend to the physical needs of my crew?" She looked horrified.

"**No.**" So the "devil" can talk.

"Why not? Would you rather be thrown overboard? We don't take kindly to stowaways." Her glare turned fiercer.

"You will not lay a hand on her." A few men laughed.

"Please! I'll work! I can clean and cook and sew...!" I thought about it, I did have the cook shot dead.

"Hmm, well there's a use for you, what about you?" The elder didn't answer. "You know, the offer still stands,my men have not had female company in a long while. You are older are you not?"

"I would rather **DIE** than become some common street-whore!" She snarled, malice dripping in her voice. I saw a few men take a step back at the mere tone.

"Well,if you insist.." I drew my blade and held it to her throat. She made no motion of fear, merely glared back.

"Wait! Please don't! She doesn't mean it!" I could clearly see she did. "She can work as well, right?" The elder sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"What good are you then?"

"I can do physical labor..." Surprising, not many women ask to work like that. Not **any** women actually, most would gladly sell their bodies instead of work. This one had a mind and used it. Very interesting indeed.

"Fine, then _you_ don't expect any special treatment. The other seems more tolerable, so her servings will be greater."

"That suits me fine." Another surprise. She cared more for this other girl than herself. I nodded and gestured for the binding to be removed. She rubbed her wrists. "Gladiolus, you are in charge of this one. Kreiss?"

Yes Sir?" He saluted, typical army boy.

"That one is yours." He nodded and led the younger away. I sighed, things would get interesting now. I glanced at the rebellious girl only to see her ice cold eyes boring into mine.

"Ignis. Let's go." He followed. Prompto mumbled something about his jaw and went down below deck. I got back into the room we were previously in. The pink-haired female was on my mind. I decided I wanted to get to know her, strange as that is for a ruthless pirate captain, but a women with that much spirit and rebel would make for a fine pirate. _How is she with a blade..._

* * *

**Hi! The third story added to "Tales and Moments".Let me know if you want it continued! I personally really like the idea, no one has done a pirate version yet! Lightning and Noctis are both human! No powers! **

**Vespillio: Night Thief in Latin. The name of Noctis' ship.**

**Quarter Master: The second in command **

**Sailing Master: The one in charge of Navigation**

**Master Gunner: The one in charge of ammunition and guns**

**So...how was it? I might just keep writing this for myself if no one wants me to continue it. Requests? Ideas? Then PM me or review! :D**


	4. Vespilio

**Vespilio**

**Characters (New): Fang, Vanille**

**Pairings: Lightis(Eventual) NoelxSerah(Eventual)**

**Rating: T+ (Minor Language)**

**Part II of "Stowaways"**

* * *

_Damn! Why did I agree to work!? I should have asked him to slit my throat...Serah...that's why. I can't leave her alone on a ship full of pirates. My only choice is to stay..._ I've been working on this cursed ship for two days now. Serah seems to be popular with the men. They are so courteous, strange for the most feared pirates of the sea, but at least they treat her well...

"Light!"My little sister ran up to me.

"What? I'm busy." I was helping with the rigging.

"Ugh! No you're not! Come meet Noel!" Before I could respond I was being dragged to a certain "Noel".

"Noel, this is my sister! Lightning, say something." She was glaring at me. I sighed. This "Noel" looked amused.

"Hello mate! It be a pleasure to meet ya'." He stuck out his hand.

"You don't sound like much of a pirate." He looked genuinely surprised that I said something. He dropped his hand and rubbed his neck.

"Well...to be honest I'm not..." He looked away. I wasn't surprised. "I was a naval officer, I decided to join them." He gestured to the rest of the ship, busily working. "The captain's not as bad as outsiders seem to think actually."

"Well...that's not my business...I'm Lightning, you don't seem a buffoon like the others." He laughed.

"Buffoon? Ha, they're not so bad either! You just got to meet them!" I shook my head and walked back to my post, Serah stayed behind to continue talking to Noel.

"Hey! You there!" I sighed,it was the idiot of a blonde coming to lecture me again. I turned and glared. "Did you do this?" He examined the rigging. I sighed and nodded."This is pretty good...for a women!" He added quickly.

"Whatever. What next?"

"You're done for today. We _real_ pirates'll do the rest." He grinned smugly.

"I am not some delicate flower, so don't treat me like I can't work like the rest of you." He laughed, the idiot did.

"Well, sorry miss. Orders are orders."

"Your orders, not mine. I am not part of this crew." I glared at him again.

"Yes, but you _are_ on this ship, and this ship has a captain, and it would be wise to listen, otherwise, you suffer. Got it? Now go." I couldn't win this one. I groaned and went below deck to my designated "room". At least it was mine alone. I don't care where I sleep. I locked the door behind me and took off my shirt to cool off. I looked in the cracked mirror. My XIII brand stood out. I gently touched it. XIII a group of criminals. The worst there was. I was one of them. Serah or mother never knew. No one did, or does...

* * *

_"There they are! After them" The officers ran after a group of three girls. One with raven black hair, another with red, and the third with blossom pink, though all were covered with black hooded cloaks. _

_"Fang! This way! It'll be faster!" The third girl yelled to the black haired. The three turned and ran into an alley. The third girl stopped suddenly._

_"Lightning! Let's go!" Lightning smiled and shook her head sadly._

_"No. You go. Get out of here. I'll be fine." Lightning turned and ran towards the entrance. The guards instantly shackled her. _

_"Lightning!" The red haired yelled, only to be shushed by Fang._

_"Come Vanille. Let's do as she wishes." The two ran away._

_"AAAHHH!" Lightning screamed in agony as a branding iron wrenched into a XIII pressed against her bare skin. She was in a prison cell, being held down, and "officially" marked a member of the notorious group of criminals known as XIII. If anyone were to find her they would know and beat or kill her. _

_"How's that, huh? You filfth! Stupid cowardly dogs, runnin' and stealin' even murderin' I hear!" _You're the coward..._ Lightning thought as she grit her teeth. The bastards were holding the iron longer than needed. Layer upon layer of flesh burnt under the scalding metal. After what seemed to be hours they released her and she fell unto the stone floor of her prison. her head was pounding, her chest ached, her body sore. She went through hours of torture before finally they branded and left her. She crawled to the wall and curled up. The burn went deep, it was numb now, though would be agonizingly painful later. It was hours later when she heard a knocking on metal_

_"Light!" A familiar voice called her name. Lightning weakly raised her head to see two pairs of eyes staring at her._

_"So...if you came for me...that means...you accept me?" Lightning's voice was hoarse and weak._

_"Of course! You are part of our family, you have been since we first met!" Vanille tried to whisper, but didn't succeed too well. To Lightning, XIII was her family, apart from Serah, of course. _

_"Let's Get out of here!" They unlocked the cell and the three escaped..._

* * *

I woke with a start. I was sweating and the brand burned as if it was being applied. My family...I wouldn't see them for a long time...if at all ever again... I sat in the corner with my knees to my chest and my arms around them. A knock at the door jolted me from my reminiscing.

"Hey! You in there?" Prompto. It had to be him didn't it. I threw my shirt on again, forgetting I had taken it off. I slammed the door open and he fell. he had probably been leaning on it.

"What?"

"Geez, so very kind to the person getting you a change of clothes..." I was confused, and he noticed. "You don't look like a pirate. Noct told us to make you look more like us. Also, the clothes are better quality or something like that...whatever Ignis said...Well, here you go!" He shoved the pile at me and left. I didn't even get to say anything. _Why does he even care..._ "He" being the Captain. Was he ashamed of two common worthless girls on his infamous ship? Most likely. I examined the pile. It was a lot better than I was wearing currently. A white colonial shirt, black breeches, a belt, and leather boots. _No cutlass?_ Obviously, they didn't trust me...for good reason. My father taught me the art of battle, either with a blade or Flintlocks. I decided I rested enough and went above.

"Light! You look great in that!" Serah came running to me wearing a tunic-like dress with leggings and boots. It was night. I walked to the edge and peered into the water. I looked up. We were submerged in fog. I saw a few people walking above me, near the wheel. One had dark spiked hair, I assume the captain, and the other with a sextant in his hand, Ignis. I sighed and looked out into the ominous fog. Light. A flash of light, like torch light. I swear I saw it. XIII always complimented my eyesight, saying it was the sharpest out of them all, which was a great compliment, seeing as Fang's eyes were sharp as and eagles. Again.

"Serah. Come here." I beckoned her over. I could see the captain studying me, with great interest, in the corner of my eye. It unnerved me slightly. She came.

"What is it?" I nodded my head towards the fog.

"Do you see anything?" She gazed out.

"No...why? Did you?" I nodded. "What did you see?"

"I can't be sure...but I think there's a ship nearing us. I saw a flash of torchlight."

"Light...I can't see anything but fog..." I groaned mentally and looked out. The light. It flashed again, closer now.

"Alright. I am _not_ going insane. I'll prove it. I will regret this later." I quickly spun around.

"Light! What are you doing?" She saw me pick up a flintlock. I saw the captain tense and motion for his navigator. I pointed at the last location of the light, and withing two heartbeats, shot. A clear hit. _No ONe_ could have missed that.

"What did I tell you! There is a damn ship out there, heading straight towards us!" The captain was now rushing down the stairs, Ignis in tow.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking!?" He glared and I returned it.

"In case you don't know, I think I just saved the ship, we are about to be rammed!" I turned and shot again. This time I hit a _someone_. The splash was a clear giveaway. "Enough proof?"

"Done. Ignis signal the men, get them up. Prepare for boarding. Bring the ship about, come up on them." He was surprisingly calm.

"Serah go below." She looked fearful, but nodded and ran below, yelling at the men to wake. I watched as the captain took hold of the helm and spin it expertly.

"Hey! You! Get below deck!" It was _always _him. Blonde grabbed a few guns a tossed them to men scrambling up. Ha. No way I'm following that order. I made it look like i was going down, in reality I hid behind a barrel, conveniently placed beside the bulwark. I looked down. Perfect place. I could hide on the anchor, though I would need a few things first...

"Alright men! Prepare to board! Spare no one! Nothing overtakes The Vespilio!" Noctis' voice rang out, and cheers roared. Luckily, I chose the correct side, I could see the hull of the second ship. _Naval army... _The men threw a few planks over and landed on the other ship. I, on the other hand looked for my entrance. I spotted a window, now I had to wait for everyone to cross. The last one was...him. He walked across elegantly, head high with pride. He wore a black coat with black colonial shirt, black breeches, and boots. All black...The infamous Noctis Caelum. He looked deadly as he drew his blade. I lost sight of him and decided to jump. I swung my anchored rope through the window. I jumped and narrowly avoided the water, and climbed up. I was apparently in the Captain's cabin, there were a few men who looked pretty important.

"Is this really what that _boy_ considers a pirate? He must be joking! A women?! Go back to the kitchen _women_." Oh I felt my blood boil.

"Actually, That "boy" doesn't know I'm here, and I bet you I have deadlier aim than anyone in this room." They all laughed, until one was dead. They looked at me with shock."It took me less than three seconds to do that. I won't hesitate, know that before you move." They raised their hands. I left the room when they were bound and gagged. _Some captain... _I shot multiple people in my way and continued to the real fight. As soon as I got up I was nearly gutted, escaping only with instinct. The man was out before he knew it was no _man_ that he attacked.

I looked to see the captain of Vespilio taking on four men himself. _Arrogant Bastard..._ I ducked out of the way of a club and broke the man's neck. A man was creeping up to the Captain, unnoticed by anyone, a knife was drawn. I couldn't get clear aim, so I had to risk being seen, or letting the bastard die...Why is this such a hard choice? I groaned and ran past fighting men. I found my target, the captain was nearly finished with his last. Just as the knife was pulled back I shot. Noctis turned and looked quite surprised.

Then our eyes met.

* * *

**Hello again. I decided to post the next part of this again...mainly because I enjoy writing it so much. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do. :D So, Light was revealed to be a criminal. No one knows! I didn't originally plan that,but I kind of liked it. So, once again...Review! I will take Lightis requests! I will take ideas for these stories! Noctis will appear more often now that he's interested in rebellious Lightning. See ya'next time!**


	5. The Case of A Mansion

**The Mansion (One-shot)**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis**

**Pairings: Lightis (Rivalry, friendship, partnership)**

**Rating: T+ to M (Scary-ish themes)**

* * *

"Hurry up Noctis." A female detective called her partner, waiting to embark on their assigned mission. No one else would take it, though they didn't know why. Noctis Caelum and Lightning Farron, the best detectives available, always liked challenges.

"Sorry. Got held up." A black haired man came down the stairs.

"About time Caelum. It's nearly 7 now." She looked at the clock. 6:40 pm. Their mission required night and darkness, for whatever reason. The two were good friends and housemates, rivals at work, always competing.

"Well, I'm ready now, so let's be off. What was the location again...?" The black haired man ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. Lightning sighed.

"The abandoned mansion. You should know that. Let's go now!" She made an irritated face. While her back was turned Noctis stuck out his tongue. "Stop being childish."

"Damn...how do you do that?" He shook his head and followed the female out. "So, what exactly do we do?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. We have to explore and investigate the mansion. The buyers say that some strange happenings are freaking them out. None of the wusses at the corps would take it because they believe it's haunted." He nodded and turned to look at the dissipating sun. He was slightly superstitious, but obviously no one knew.

The Mansion came into view.

"That is our objective." Lightning gestured for the car to stop.

"That was a joke. Right?" They were out of the car and Noctis shivered.

"You aren't scared are you? If you are you could go back. I'll do this alone." She looked at him, but no teasing was in her eyes.

"No, I'll be fine. No way you are going into _that_ alone. Aren't you the slightest bit freaked?" He asked.

"I admit I'm a little unnerved, but a job's a job." She turned on her flashlight and began walking towards the rusty gate. Noctis was once again awed by her immovable courage and confidence, and rushed to catch up.

"So, up we go." She nodded and they climbed up the wall of stone. Revealing the entirety of the mansion. It was undoubtedly old. Like something out of a horror movie. They examined the place. It started to rain suddenly.

"Come on, let's get out of the blasted rain." Noctis agreed and they ran to the front door. With a hard shove it slowly creaked open. Thunder boomed outside and the pair walked further into the grand hall. A winding staircase separated the bottom and top floor. Cobwebs and dust covered much of the place.

"So...how do you want to do this? Together or separ-"

"Together." Noctis didn't let her finish. She shrugged and motioned for him to follow her. They decided to explore the bottom floor first.

"Come on, this way." She turned to see Noctis looking pale and spooked. "It's okay Noct. I don't blame you for feeling scared, I myself am on high alert."

"Yeah...this...I wish I didn't accept..." He hung his head.

"You could go back. I don't mind." His head snapped up.

"No! I am not letting you stay here alone! I'll manage. I have a bad feeling, and deem it unsafe for you." Everyone who knew the pair was knowledgeable about the fact that the two were fiercely loyal, protective, caring, and competitive.

"Noct-"

"No." Lightning sighed and smiled slightly. She was secretly glad, her gut told her there was something off... They trudged through debris and dust. Noctis turned his head and spotted something. He looked at Lightning, or her back, and bent down to get a closer look. He gasped and nearly fell back suddenly. Blood. A huge blood stain covered the lower portion of the wall and floor.

"Noctis! What's wrong." He blinked and it was gone.

"What...?" He looked at Lightning, who had a concerned expression on his face."It...it's nothing...must be my nerves." She didn't look convinced but let it go and helped him up.

"The sooner we finish the better." He nodded in agreement. This time it was Lightning who saw something. Not blood. A figure, a dark figure walked towards them slowly... Her eyes widened and she reached out to grab the nearest thing-Noctis. She held her breath and snapped her eyes shut.

"Hey? Light,you okay?" It was his turn. She released the breath and hesitantly opened her eyes to stare into cobalt blue ones.

"Okay, forget unnerved I want to get the hell out of here!" Noctis smirked.

"Really now? The fearless Lightning Farron?" He leaned in to her face, now they were inched apart. She pushed him back and grumbled.

"Sorry Caelum, what was that? You were the one who looked as if he had seen a ghost."

"Maybe I did. You are the one holding my arm in a death grip." She looked down and quickly let go. He had won that round.

"Damn it..." She mumbled. They continued on, Lightning now considerably closer to Noctis. Suddenly the flashlight flickered.

"Um...Light? Is that normal?"

"No. I just replaced the friggen' batteries!" She hit the flashlight a few times. It went out completely, leaving them in the dark.

"Shit." Noctis tried looking around, but saw nearly nothing.

"Noct, over here." He looked around until he saw a faint figure walking.

"Coming!" He walked towards the figure.

"Noct! Not that way!" He stopped instantly

"Wait, what? Then what the hell is..." He paled and sprinted the other way, crashing into something, or someone.

"Hey! Get off!" He lifted his face, only to faintly see Lightning's blue eyes staring into his.

"Damn, come on get up!" He turned and looked at the approaching figure.

"Well, I can't really get up if you are _on_ me!" He quickly got up and pulled her with him, breaking into a sprint. After he was sure they lost the...thing...they stopped.

"Want to explain that?" She looked irritated.

"I saw...I saw something, or someone..." Now she was interested.

"A dark figure?" He nodded.

"Did you see it too?" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Yeah...earlier, that's why I...freaked..." She looked away, it wasn't often she admitted feeling scared.

"Light."

"Yes?"

"We have to get the hell out of here."

"Agreed." They began walking, more alert than before. The thunder rumbled and they jumped. They laughed at their mutual feeling of unease.

"Hey, light..." She looked at him.

"Where the heck are we." They stopped walking.

"Oh hell no..." She went and punched something out of anger. It made a hole in...a wardrobe? She backed away as the door slowly opened. They were shocked as the contents fell out.

Two human bodies, heavily mutilated, still bloody, almost as if...

"These don't look old..." They looked at each other, a mirror image of facial expression. A loud moan broke them away. Then a scream. They jumped at the sound.

"Noctis let's go. **NOW!**" He nodded and they ran through twisting hallways and rotting corridors. The sounds seemed to follow them. A long moan seemed to drift with the air and it got cold. They were at a dead end.

"Shit! What now?!"

"I don't know!" They were angry, frustrated and terrified. Suddenly the room filled with fog and the door slammed shut. A lightning flash illuminated their surroundings. They were in a child's room. A rotting bed stood in one corner. A small table with china cups on it stood next to the window. A dollhouse was near them. Suddenly a melody arose. A music box began to play...though it was out of tune and sounded eerie with the situation. Then a voice.

_Play..._

"Noctis...did you.."

"Hear that? Yes, I did, I am about to have a heart attack." They got closer to each other and their hands intertwined.

"Leave it to us to not bring a weapon..." Lightning's shaky voice sounded above the creepy melody. Noctis' grip grew tighter.

_Come...play...with me..._

The voice was closer now. The room grew even colder. Their breath could be seen. Noctis moved Lightning behind him slightly.

_Hehehe...I have...guests...it has been...so long..._

Lightning nudged Noctis to look at the opposite corner of the room. There stood a girl. Black hair covered her face and she wore a vintage white, bloodstained, nightgown.

"Light...that-that's..." He couldn't finish. The girl looked up and a glowing red eye was revealed. A knife appeared in her hand as she moved towards them.

_Blood...let it be spilt..._

She began laughing maniacally. The duo took a step back.

"Noctis...look." He looked at the spot she was staring at. Something black began to drip from the ceiling. The girl was now close to them, her eye narrowed at Lightning, undoubtedly her target.

_You...will...DIE..._

The laughing was loud and harsh. She swung her knife, Noctis reached out to stop it but his hand passed through hers. His eyes widened in surprise and agony as the knife left a deep, jagged line across his chest. He coughed up some blood. He was violently shoved aside in his confusion.

"Noctis!" Lightning yelled out. She turned to face her opponent. The little girl was slowly making her way towards her target. Lightning was cornered.

"Light..." Noctis groaned and weakly looked up. This was obviously not a normal knife, he would recover from something like that instantly. She closed her eyes as the knife was raised. She held in a cry as the knife was plunged into her gut. Her eyes snapped open to see the little girl smiling wickedly. Suddenly she was pulled away. Noctis had gotten up and pulled her away. He somehow got the door open as well. He dragged her down the hallway as a singsong like voice cried out to them...

_I'm not done yet! Come back!_

He stopped before a window. It was the front of the mansion, but the door had vanished. It looked pretty high to jump from, but seeing as the girl was nearing them he had to do something.

"Light, I'm going to break that window and we'll jump, okay?"

"R-right..." The effect of the knife wound was started.

"Also...in case we don't make it...I need to tell you something." He looked her in the eyes. "Light, I love you. I have for a while now.."

"not...the...time.." She struggled to speak. he wrapped his arm around her and broke the window with his elbow. Some glass was embedded. Without a second thought he jumped with lightning. They landed hard. He coughed and looked up to see a terrifyingly angry girl looking at them with murderous intent.

"Come on Light! Let's go!" He struggled to stand after the fall, but managed to pull them both up. She gripped his shirt, barely able to walk, blood was pouring out of the wound, her hand was clasped to it. He momentarily forgot his own injury. They managed to get out past the gate, health and strength rapidly failing. Lightning collapsed first. Then Noctis beside her. He weakly looked at her face one last time, before the world turned black.

* * *

They awoke to a very bright light.

"You two are very fortunate to have survived that poison! It took a while to extract it all. It was ancient." Someone spoke. When her vision returned she saw it was a doctor.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You are in a hospital. You and Noctis were found collapsed near that old mansion. Well, I have to go check something, I'll be back shortly." Lightning nodded and suddenly she remembered all of the last night's events. All of them. She felt her face heat up at the memory of Noctis confessing to her. Some one groaned near her. She turned her head to see a familiar black haired man in the bed near hers.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Her voice was raspy and weak. He turned his head at the sound.

""Light? Where..? What happened?" She let out a small laugh.

"You really don't remember?" He shook his head. "Try harder." She planned on making him remember what he had said. Suddenly his face turned crimson.

"D-did I seriously...?"

"yes." She answered

"A-about that.." He was stuttering like an idiot.

"Relax. It's...fine." Her face reddened. He stared at her, trying to comprehend her words.

"You mean..." She looked at the ceiling and nodded. "Light, look at me." She slowly, hesitantly turned her head. He breathed in. "Last night was rushed and well...kind of bad...I'm sober now, so I'll say it again...Lightning Farron...I-I love you..." He turned even redder, if possible.

"Is that so? Well, try harder, I am not easy to win over." She laughed and he grinned.

"Good thing I love challenges then."

"Also...my name..." She looked away again. "its..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"My name is Claire" He smiled.

"Claire huh? You know what, I think it suits you, Claire."

"S-stop! I don't think so..."

"Well I do, Claire" He was not going to give up was he? After he was done teasing her, they both settled in to sleep. Lightning looked over at her sleeping friend and love, and smiled.

_I love you too...Noctis..._

* * *

**_Hello! This was my attempt at a horror story :P, was it good enough? I don't know...I just felt like writing something creepy. I was listening to Grisly Reminder (Midnight Syndicate). So...Review! Requests? Ideas? PM me! 'Til next time! "The Prince's Guardian" should be next! :D_**


	6. The Arrangement

**Thank you to my reviewers! It means a lot to me! Your support keeps me writing!**

**The Arrangement**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Stella**

**Pairing: Lightis (Eventual), Pro-nille, NoelxSerah**

**Rating: T**

* * *

"Claire! Wait for me!" A young boy ran after a girl.

"It's not my fault you're so slow!" She smirked and continued running. "Hurry up Noctis!" Noctis stopped to catch his breath.

"Geez! You run faster than most of the boys I know, and in a dress too!" Claire ran back to him, she giggled.

"Yeah, I know." She went to a tree and sat under it, Noctis followed.

"So...Claire what are you going to do when you get older?" He collapsed into her lap and she laughed.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't think I get to choose..." He looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" She sadly looked away

"Mother says that proper ladies have to get married and bear kids for their husbands...that they have to gentle, kind, and submissive...So I guess...I will have to get married and do as I'm told." Noctis suddenly smiled.

"Do you want to get married?" She looked back down at him.

"I-I don't know...I want to live my life, but not as a 'proper lady'."

"Well then...how about you marry me?" Her eyes widened and her face grew red.

"W-what!? Noctis! T-that's absurd! Why...would you say such a thing! We don't even know if we'll know each other then." He laughed at her shy behavior.

"I'll make sure to find you!" He continued teasing the flustered girl until evening.

"Well, I have to go now Claire." He kissed her hand, like a gentleman should when courting a lady. Claire turned a deep crimson and the parents laughed at their childrens behavior. They said farewell and Noctis turned and left. They young girl ran to her room, much to her mother's dismay, and jumped on her bed.

"He...wants to marry me..." She blushed again and fell asleep thinking of the dark haired boy

The next day Noctis came to visit once again.

"Exuse me." The maid turned to face the young Lord. "Where might I find Claire?"

"In the rose garden sir." He said thank you and ran off to find the young lady. She was indeed in the rose garden, though this time she paid no attention to him or anything. He knew something was bothering her.

"Claire?" She spun around to face him. He was shocked, tears were streaming down her face."Claire? Claire what's wrong?" She ran to him and they embraced each other. He stroked her pink hair lovingly as she buried her face in his shirt.

"W-we have to..." She struggled to speak through her sobs.

"What is it?"

"Mother s-says we have to leave." The words hit him. He felt a great weight pushing down on him.

"Why?" He held her face with his hands."When?"

"Today...in a few hours. Noctis! I'll miss you so much!" He embraced the crying girl again.

"I'll miss you too...Claire, but don't worry, we'll see each other again." She looked up, confused.

"We...will?" He laughed.

"Of course! I promised you I would find you! I will, I swear it!" She laughed and he joined in.

"Claire! Come over here!" Claire's mother called for her. Her face was filled with fear, but Noctis smiled reassuringly. They slowly made their way back to the front. Claire's parents and sister, Serah, were waiting for them before an open coach. They began entering but Claire stayed to say goodbye, one last time.

"Goodbye...Noctis. I will wait for you." She smiled sadly.

"Yes, Claire, I will find you again I promise. Don't be sad." They said goodbye and Claire entered the coach with her family. She looked out the window as the coach moved away. Noctis stared as the one girl he loved was torn from his life.

* * *

The two did not see each other for many years, actually for eleven years. Their lives continued on, but neither forgot the promise or each other. So now we find ourselves at the Farron household with 'Lightning' Claire Farron, twenty one years of age.

Lightning, as she now called herself, was a women of great beauty and the object of many men's desire and affection, though she cared for none of it. Her electric blue eyes and blossom pink hair stood out. Heart shaped face, soft lips, a perfect, yet toned and muscled figure, though strange for a lady. She declined many offers of marriage and was known to be 'heartless'. She betrayed no emotion when speaking, and she could easily make a grown man cower with her glare, which happened quite often.

"Cl-Lightning!" Serah's voice could be heard outside her room. Lightning got up to open the door. "Lightning- what are you wearing?" Lightning was currently dressed in a tunic, breeches, a cloak and boots.

"I'm going out." was all she said.

"If father sees you-"

"He wont." The younger girl huffed and sat herself on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Lightning pulled the hood over her head and covered her mouth and nose with a scarf.

"Riding Odin." Apart from showing no emotion, she spoke very little. Serah adored her sister with her whole soul, but often feared for her. Lightning often snuck out to ride Odin with Fang, a close friend of Lightning's. Fang, like Lightning, dispised the fact that women should be weak and obediant. Fang and Lightning often fought for enjoyment and went out hunting. Lightning was a master at wielding a blade, and Fang, a lance. Lightning was taught to use a sword and firearm by her father, in secret, as he always loved that his daughter was rebellious, and had a mind of her own.

Though now he saw the importantace of wedding his daughter to a suitable man.

"Again? You know you aren't allowed to do such things..." Lightning shrugged and glanced at a picture on her desk. It was taken eleven years ago. A ten year old Claire and Noctis standing near the tree with one of Claire's, now rare, smiles on her face. "Father also wanted to see you."

"Not now." and with that she exited the room and made her way down to the stables where Odin, her stallion, was kept. She smiled, very faintly, as her loyal steed neighed to greet her. She looked to make sure no one saw, and mounted Odin, like a man would. She hated sidesaddle with a passion. She rode out into the forest, that day's meeting place.

"Lightning! There you are, thought you wouldn't show today." A thick accented voice called out to her. A black haired women sat on a chocobo. She was dressed in what was considered 'barbaric'. A long blue cloth wrapped around her, and hung from the hip, over a black shirt and skirt.

"Anything to get away." Lightning rode up and drew her hidden blade.

"Let's go hunt some behemoth!" The two laughed and rode away.

Hours later Lightning rode back to her home. She gave Odin to the stable boys and walked to her room, making sure to be stealthy, so as to not be seen. Serah and Vanille, her handmaiden and close friend, met her in her room.

"My lady! You must get changed at once!" Vanille quickly ushered her into the washroom and drew a hot bath. Lightning sighed but complied. They hurridly dressed her in a midnight blue dress that did not constrict her walking, and brushed her hair. "Simple, but it'll do." Vanille was one to love dresses and dressing up, the complete opposite of Lightning.

"Okay sister, go to father now. You are very late!" Lightning nodded and walked down many halls to see her father. She knocked twice and entered.

"Daughter. You have finally come." He glanced at her and turned back to his reading. "been out riding I see." Lightning was not surprised that he knew. He was very perceptive, like she.

"Yes, father..." He looked at her and smiled.

"I am not angry. I do not mind it that you do, but others...well..."

"I understand..." She looked down. He sighed and stood up. He took her hands in his.

"I love you, my dear. I know you are not gentle or submissive, and I respect this. I will not stop you leaving, as I am the one who supported that, but you do know it is your duty to..." She knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, I know..." He sighed and went back to his desk.

"I have arranged a marriage for you." She snapped her head up.

"What!?" Her fists clenched.

"Calm down. You will not accept anyone's hand so I had to help you. Please daughter. At least meet him first." She looked angry but relented.

"Alright, I shall meet him, but what is his name?" Her father smiled.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." She froze.

_That's impossible! No...it can't be..._

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum was twenty one years of age as well, he lived in Lucis, with his father. He during his eleven years grew to be a very fine man. He stood tall at five feet eleven inches. His face grew more dominant and masculine. He grew to be lean and muscular. Many women would die to even speak with him, though one women managed to capture his heart. Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrea. The young women was kind, elegant and gentle,the very image of a 'perfect lady'. During his eleven years he had given up on seeing Claire again and became a man. A man that would charm a lady and bring her into his bed. He also found three companions. Ignis, his adviser, Gladiolus, one of the royal guard, and Prompto, a fugitive Noctis vouched for. These three were his closest friends.

"Noctis." A sweet female voice called him out of his musings.

"Yes, Stella?" Stella walked to him with a smile on his face.

'Your father calls for you." He sighed but got up and smiled at her.

"Then I shall see him." He kissed her lips quickly and walked away to find his father. he was seated by the window, reading a letter. "Father? You summoned me?" King Regis looked up at the sound of his son's voice.

"Noctis, you came. Good. I have something I must tell you." Noctis tensed. Those words never brought good tidings.

"Yes? I will control myself, do not worry." The king nodded and prepared to tell him.

"Noctis, the king of Bodhum and I have come to an agreement." Noctis nodded for him to go on, preparing for the worst. "You and the king's eldest daughter, Lightning, shall be wed." Noctis felt his eyes grow red.

"You can't be serious." He struggled to keep in his rage.

"I am. Miss Fluret is a wonderful women, but this is very important to the kingdom." He had no choice but to accept his fate. He had all but forgotten Claire and her sister.

"Very...well then." The king pitied his son, but he knew the true name of this 'Lightning' and knew that when his son found out who this women truly was then he would be happy.

"You shall leave for Bodhum tomorrow." Noctis didn't expect to leave so soon.

"Father is it alright if my companions come with me?" He would not face this 'Lightning' alone.

"Yes, it is."

"And Stella?" That might have been too much, but he couldn't bear leaving her. The king tensed and sighed.

"Very well, but take care." Noctis bowed and left the room. Just like that, his whole world crumbled, all beacuse of one women named Lightning.

_I will not succumb to you. I have a women already. You mean nothing to me._ He would soon find out how wrong he was...

* * *

**Hey! Sorry, this is not The Prince's Guardian :P, that will be next! I promise, for all those waiting for it. Noctis does not remember Claire, though she remembers him. He does not know that Lightning is Claire, he doesn't really know Serah, thus not remembering her either. His father does know who Lightning is, and hopes Noctis remembers her. I am still deciding whether or not to give them powers or have them be human... You could vote on that or something...So, should I continue this series? Should I continue the others? **

**Please review! Request! 'Til next time! Bye :D**


	7. My Guardian

**My Guardian**

**Pairing: Lightis**

**Rating: T**

**Part 2 of The Prince's Guardian**

* * *

I waited for her to begin explaining.

"Do...you know what a L'cie is?" She asked me. I shook my head."A guardian?" I shook my head again. She groaned and hung her head."This will take a while."

"Well, we have all day..."

"A Lc'ie is pretty much a servant. There are different types. Some are healers, some are warriors, some are guardians and so on. I am a Warrior and Guardian. The only one with two jobs. Warriors go out to fight, as the name states. They are exceptionally good at fighting, they are ruthless, cold, calm. Guardians have a specific person to guard. They are usually loyal, protective, and very alert, with good vision and hearing." She looked at me. "I think you can guess what I'm going to say next."

"You are my guardian."

"That's right. That day, I came because I was called. Whenever you are in danger, fatally, you will unknowing call for me." I nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense...but why are you here now? I didn't call...did I?" She shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I came because of a future event that will endanger you. I can not leave until the event passes and you are safe." She began pacing.

"So, you are stuck here?" She nodded. "What happens if I die?"

"Then I too will die. A guardian and the one protected share a bond. If the bond is ruptured from the side of the protected then the guardian will die."

"So, what about you? Will I die if you die?"

"No. You will get a new guardian. Are you worried about me? I won't die easily." She looked slightly amused.

"N-no! Just wondering...Does everyone have a guardian?" I was red in the face.

"No, only important individuals do, like royalty, for example..."

"Okay...I guess I understand now. So where do you stay?" She looked away.

"Well...now that I have officially met you... I am no longer allowed in Valhalla until you are safe..."

"Meaning...you don't have anywhere to go." I looked at her, a smirk played on my lips.

"Unfortunately no." She gazed into the sky.

"Well, remember what I said yesterday?" She sighed and nodded. "The offer still stands."

"Well...I suppose..." She looked reluctant to accept. Etro! How independent is this women?

"Just say yes!" I laughed. It was fun teasing her.

"Fine! If you insist, prince." She put her hand over her heart and bowed on one knee. I groaned.

"Please. Stop that. I hate formality."

"Sorry, I have to. I'm a guardian." I was surprised.

"You can speak modern? I expected you to say 'apologies' or 'forgive me'." She laughed. She actually laughed.

"Yeah. Obviously. You seriously think I talk so formally all the time?" There was a gleam in her eye, I felt my insides warm up at her smile.

"Well...never mind! Let's go back now. I have to show you your room." She followed me away.

I got tackled as soon as I entered. I saw her tense before I hit the floor.

"Prompto! Get off!" I pushed the blonde off me and got up. I nodded at her to show I knew these people.

"You have to explain buddy!" I sighed. I knew what he was talking about. The fact that I disappeared with a gorgeous women out of no where.

"Later. Lightning, this is Prompto. The one with glasses is Ignis, and that is Gladiolus, or Glad." They each greeted her differently. She in return nodded her head. "Follow me." I exited the room with her trailing behind.

"You didn't say you had such...optimistic friends..." I laughed.

"Yeah..they're difficult at times, but they really are good friends."

"I know. My friends are the same." I was surprised.

"You have friends?" No. I did NOT just say that. _Mental facepalm_

"Um...yes? Does it really seem like I'm that anti-social?" She was looking at me weirdly.

"Yes? No! Both..." She smiled faintly.

"Yeah, they say that too. I'm a difficult person to befriend."

"Well, good thing I like challenges!" She laughed and I joined in.

"Good luck." I turned down the hallway.

"Here. This one." I opened the door and let her enter, following after. The walls were white, the bedposts were black, the couch black, and most of the furniture was black. Some were white and others grey.

"Well, nice array of colors.." She said playfully. "It's too extravagant. I could take a smaller, less expensive one." I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. Please, I want you to have it. Besides, my room is right next door." I smirked.

"So that's why." She sat down on the bed.

"Not the only reason. Just take it. Prompto won't get to you easier if you're by me." I could see that last sentence helped.

"Fine." I grinned and nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll be in the room to the right." I exited the room and went to my own. I'll have to ask dad about guardians later. This women. She intrigued only women I know that looked like a goddess and wasn't into artificial 'beauty'. She was a tomboy. Didn't like all those things women normally do. She was real, she had a brain and used it. I knew she would be a challenge to win over, but that's why I was even happier to try, the only challenge there actually was. Every other women would throw themselves at me, this one distanced herself from me. Her blue eyes were the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep...

* * *

**Hi! So, I have decided I will only continue this series if enough people ask me too. This was just the explanation of who she was, and yes I did change up a L'cie a bit. Sorry for a short chapter. So you know what happens after...Review! Request! Bye, next time will probably be a oneshot!**


	8. To Ride a Horse

**To Ride a Horse**

**Characters: Noctis, Lightning, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto**

**Pairing: Lightis(Friendship/Rivalry)**

**Rating: K**

**(This is a one-shot)**

* * *

"Oh come on! Is it really that hard?" A pink haired women yelled to a dark haired man, struggling to mount a horse.

"Actually, it is VERY hard!" Noctis, the man yelled back. Lightning, the women, laughed and nudged her own mount forward. She dismounted and walked over to him.

"Need some help, _Prince_." She teased. He looked back at her with a glare.

"I can manage." She scoffed but went to her own horse and watched her friend struggle. Living in a kingdom like Lucis, he's never ridden a horse or chocobo. Fang kept bothering her to teach him how to ride a horse. Finally, she relented and agreed to teach him. She regretted it. Noctis was about as stubborn as she was and refused any help.

"Here, just watch how I do it." He sighed and turned. She smirked and mounted her own horse, Odin, easily. A few more tries later, he finally was able to mount his horse, a beautiful, black stallion. "Alright, now to actually ride it." She nudged her horse forward, and began at a slow pace, so he could keep up.

"Right. Easy." She laughed at his trouble. He was able to start his horse on a very slow pace. Lightning rolled her eyes at his unease. He noticed this."You, stop that. Not everyone can be experts like you." He didn't look too happy, more like anxious.

"Fine, just try to catch up will you?" She clicked and her horse stated to trot. Near the fence stood three familiar figures by the names of Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto.

"Who would have thought Noctis would be learning to ride a horse." Ignis stated with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah! It's pretty darn hilarious watching him fail so bad!" Prompto was watching with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup, agreed. I used to think he was the best at everything, that is until Light showed up." Now Gladiolus was the one to speak.

"You know...we could...try something." Ignis looked at his friend's facial expression and deemed it unsafe. It was a sly, evil, smile. Back over with Lightning and her student, Noctis was beginning to understand.

"I think...I'm getting it!" She couldn't help but smile at his excitement. He grinned at her, until something went off. A very loud gunshot. The horses reared, Lightning could calm Odin down easily, as she was experienced, but Noctis...

"Ahh! Light-" He couldn't finish his sentence, his horse had sped off. A little distance later he was thrown off.

"Noctis!" Lightning pointed Odin towards the fallen prince. She heard very loud laughter coming from around the gate. She turned to find the three of Noctis' closest friends wildly laughing. Ignis, though not laughing, was indeed smiling. She glared then moved towards Noctis.

"Noct, you okay?" She dismounted Odin and squatted next to him. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I'll kill them..." He was fine, obviously. She pulled him up.

"Done for today?" She asked He looked at her.

"What made you think that?" He mounted his horse easily this time.

"Fine then, you only get to leave if you beat, or tie, me in a race." He smirked and nodded. Lightning smirked as well. Lightning showed him the basics of controlling a gallop.

"'Kay Light, think I got this." She nodded and moved Odin over to the track. She caught sight of Glad and Prompt making wagers. Noctis and his stallion came beside me. "Well? Let's do this"

"One lap, whoever makes it first wins." He nodded. They heard a shot fired and instantly Odin jumped into action. Noctis didn't do so bad with getting his horse to gallop. For a beginner like Noctis, he was doing quite well. The both of them crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Looks like a tie." Noctis said, grinning.

"Yeah, you didn't do so bad actually." Lightning leaned against Odin. Noctis pet his stallion's nose. "Let's go inside, Serah's probably cooking up a storm in there." He looked at her and smirked. "What?" She looked at him, confused.

"Race ya there!" He sprinted off.

"You little-!" She followed suit.

Thus, Noctis learned to ride a horse.

* * *

**Hello, this was a one-shot, as I stated before. I just really wanted to write this for some reason. Well, anyway...the next chapter will be a new story, one with chapters. Regarding the other stories, if you want them to continue then you have to tell me. I won't just write for no reason :(. **

**Thank you to my reviewers! **

**Random Guy: Thank you! Yeah, I tried to make them like that, so yeah, Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**Guest: Sorry for responding late...'Stowaways' will be updated after the New story I mentioned earlier. So I hope you don't mind waiting :), but thank you!**

**So, Please Review and such...bye!**


	9. Vindictam

**Vindictam**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Ignis, _Fang, Serah, Snow, Hope, Vanille, Sazh_ (Italics = Mentioned)**

**Pairings: Lightis (Eventual)**

**Rating: T-M **

* * *

Walking...so long...I lost track of days. All I know is I escaped. My escape was aided. I don't know exactly where I am, or how far away from that hell I am. That 'hell'...I don't know...I did hear the words 'Tenebrae' , 'Lucis', and 'war', so I must be in between one of them. I was captured...months ago. Not just me...everyone. Fang, Vanille, Snow, Hope, Sazh...and Serah. I was starving, weak, and tired. I had gone through the worst hell imaginable. I don't want to be alive. My eyes were heavy and my vision began to fade. I had to drag my feet forward. The only thing on my mind then was to escape. My breathing became ragged.

The only thing I could make out before I fell was a figure of a person running towards me. I collapsed.

"Hey-...okay? Wha-...you?" I could barely hear and then the world went black...

* * *

Escape. I was tired of it all. The stupid war, my stupid responsibilities. I was a prince, and yet I followed more orders than I actually gave. I stopped caring where I was going about 30 minutes ago. My mind wandered. My body moved on it's own. I stopped moving and stared at the floor. A sound caught my attention and I looked up. Someone was walking, slowly and sluggishly. Were they drunk? Why would they come here? I kept watching and realized they weren't going to make it. I was correct and they began falling.

"Damn..." I cursed quietly as I sprinted towards the fallen...woman? "Hey! Are you okay?" I knelt down to examine her. "What happened to you?" She was terribly beaten and very thin. She looked absolutely...horrible. Although, she was obviously very beautiful before whatever happened. Hair was a blossom pink, face was heart shaped and scarred. I moved some hair from her face. She was out cold, probably from fatigue. Seeing no one around I decided to carry her. She was seriously light as a feather, probably the only weight I felt was from her weapon...weapon? She was armed.

"Not much harm she can do right now." I talk to myself, yes. Thankfully, I know every path back to my home. It took me a while, now I was actually paying attention to where I was going. I stealthily moved through the grounds and went inside. I nearly made it to my room when...

"Noctis." I sighed. Ignis was behind me. "Where were- who is that?" I turned to face him with the near dead girl in my arms.

"I can explain."

"I certainly hope so. Did you do this?" He meant the bruising and cuts.

"No. I found her like this."

"Is she...an enemy?"

"I don't believe so. She looks different." He nodded. "Open the door?" I gestured towards my room door.

"Of course." He moved to open it. When inside I placed her gently on my bed. Ignis looked at me with a questioning look. I ignored it and removed her weapon.

"Here. Get this cleaned and examined." I handed the strange armament to him. Once alone I began pacing, taking a glance at the sleeping female. I sighed and sat down on an armchair. I probably fell asleep because I don't remember anything after.

* * *

_A young women was dragged into a small stone room. Her arms were held behind her in a death grip. They roughly pushed her into a kneeling position. She stubbornly held her head high. Her eyes widened as someone familiar was pushed onto the floor. A black haired woman was held down._

_"Sunshine. Listen to me! Don't you dare let this break you! Live on oka-" A strangled sound left her throat as a blade protruded from her abdomen. The young woman herself nearly cried out as her friend was thrown aside, left to bleed to her death. She closed her eyes, willing for it all to be a dream, a nightmare, but was quickly proved wrong when another woman was dragged in. This one had red hair, and was younger than the other._

_"Fang!" She tried escaping to help her adopted sister. They swiftly took control of her and held her by the throat, very tightly. Thrashing and squirming she struggled as they held even tighter. Her face became pale and her last breath left her lips. She also was thrown aside, like a limp rag doll. Tears threatened to spill as she watched the second of her comrades fall. Then two men and one boy were thrown in. She recognized them immediately They were forced to kneel. The first two were shot in the head. The silver haired boy, they did not let go so easily. The young woman struggled to breathe now. The boy smiled one last time before his face twisted in agony as a knife slid across his throat, leaving a bloody gash in it's wake. She tried to lower her head, but it was forced up as the last victim was brought in._

_"Serah..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she saw the condition of the pale girl brought in. Deathly pale, covered in bruises and scars of all shapes and sizes. A large gash in her forehead dripped blood onto the cold stone floor as she too, was forced to kneel. The younger girl looked up and smiled weakly at her older sister. _

_"I... love you..." Her lips formed the words before she too was killed. Her body collapsed, limp._

_"Serah. No. Serah Please no!" Her voice gradually increased in volume, and became more desperate as the seconds went by. They felt like hours. _

_"See this? This is what happens to outsiders. You, though, have a different path. You will be broken and beaten until you forget your own name. Bitch." The words had no meaning to her, as she was, in her own mind, broken, shattered... They stayed true to their words. This was only the beginning of all she went through...She had lost her will to live. Humiliated, abused, starved. For months, she went through the worst torture possible...What was once a proud, strong soldier, was now a hopeless, scared animal..._

I woke in a start. The gory images fresh in my mind. My body was covered in cold sweat. I was shivering and my body ached. I had no idea where the hell I was. My dreams reminded me of everything I wished, so badly, wished to forget. The images of my friends faces twisted in excruciating pain. I had no right to live...they did. My hands were clasped to my face and I finally released them. I examined my arms. They were bruised, torn, but clean? I was incredibly thin, a skeleton. I looked at my surroundings. A black, elegant room. It probably belonged to someone wealthy. How did I end up in a rich person's place? A window lit up the room. It was large and had a seat with it.

"You're awake." I snapped my head around to meet with cobalt blue eyes.

* * *

I spoke and she instantly turned towards me. Her hollow blues eyes filled with something I didn't expect to see. Complete and utter terror. I wasn't that scary, right? It was unnerving, her eyes were so hollow and empty, devoid of anything, except fear currently. She looked like someone who would rather be dead. She looked dead.

"Who are you?" I moved closer, or tried to. She tensed and looked like a dog cowering before it's abusive owner, not something normal. I gave up on nearing her and moved to the window seat. She stared at me, expecting the worst.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I looked to find her face looking doubtful. "I swear. I just want to know who you are and what you're doing here." I emboldened and sat on the edge of my massive bed. Wrong move. She looked terrified and moved towards the other end, as far from me as possible. For someone to act like she was now, they would have had to gone through something beyond terrible.

"Alright. If you wont talk now I'll just send someone to get you food and a change of clothes, okay?" She looked like a frightened child, but at the mention of food and clothes, her face grew confused. She was obviously not used to such behavior.

"I may look scary, but I'm not a monster. I don't treat people like beasts." I tries to make a joke, something I should never do again. Her face grew dark, like facing a memory you want to forget, and she turned away. I sighed and got up to leave. I closed the door behind me and told a maid what to do. This..would take a great deal of patience, thankfully I am tried everyday by a blonde idiot I call my friend.

* * *

He left the room. He obviously didn't know how much that last line meant. _Monster...Beast..._ those two words were something I heard everyday, for months on end. Ha, I was treated worse than a beast. At least beasts got to die in peace. My natural soldier's instinct was replaced by the constant need to cower. Etro, I hated this miserable after life. This was worse than death...

"Madam?" A different voice got my attention. A woman entered, she looked quite...happy. "I am here with warm soup and a change of clothes. I suggest you shower beforehand." I was shocked. Is this how they treated prisoners here? Or was I truly in no danger...perhaps it was all a ruse... I could feel my soldiers doubt and suspicion kick in. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I hesitantly got up, only to fall again. I cursed mentally. I was too weak to move on my own. My legs were battered and they were aching from all the walking I did.

"Here, let me assist." I shook my head to her surprise. I pulled myself up and walked slowly. She led me to a spacious room. A large shower stood at one end.

"You go get yourself cleaned up and I'll leave some clothes outside." I nodded, still unsure if this was real or not. The warm water was heaven against my bruised and cut skin. My hair was finally clean. All the dirt and grime of weeks was washed away. I sighed in relief. The woman stayed true to her word and left clothes and food outside. I dressed quickly, eager to eat for the first time in weeks. I finished and curled up on the window seat. I looked outside to see a city. I stared for a few moments until I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. I already knew it was him. The dark haired man.

"Umm...hi?" I turned slightly. He looked a bit...nervous? "I'm Noctis. You are?" I didn't know what to say. I have forgotten how to speak, after months of not uttering a sound except cries of pain and discomfort. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Alright, then. I just need to get a few things." Is this his room? I stood up."It's fine. You can stay here." He seemed to know what I was thinking. I kept my distance, I wont trust anyone. Not after...that. Men especially...

* * *

I rummaged through my stuff. I would be staying in the guestroom next to this room. I glanced at her to find she was warily staring at me. I grabbed some clothes and walked out casually. I found her to be quite...interesting. I knew the way she was acting now was not her true personality. I wanted to know her real self.

* * *

Today is the third day I've been here. I haven't spoken to anyone. I don't do anything but stare out the window. I realize now just how much I miss my gunblade...how much I miss sparring Fang...Fang...she told me not to give up. She told me to keep living...but why? What was there to live for? My whole life has been torn away. I have thought many times about...just leaving. Finishing it...but my damned soldier wont let me die a cowards death. I heard him, Noctis, enter the room.

"Hello." He greets me all the time. I don't respond, just moved away from him, like my mind tells me to do. Today I found my courage. I found my words. There was only one thing I wanted to say...so I did.

"Why?"

* * *

**Hello again! It took me forever to choose a story. I had many ideas but I wrote them and they weren't as good as I thought...so...here is this one! This will be darker than the others because of Light's past.**

**Vindictam- Revenge (Latin)**

**Szaadr: Thank you! Also, yeah...I didn't notice I was doing that, so I'll pay more attention to that :P. That is a great idea! I might use that soon.**

**So, like always...Review! Request! The next chapter should be chapter 3 of 'Stowaways'! I'm quite excited about that...I love that story myself... So again! If you want a story to continue then please tell me! Bye!**


	10. The Beginning of Lightning

**The Beginning of Lightning**

**Pairing: Lightis, NoelxSerah**

**Rating: T**

**Part III of Stowaways**

* * *

I didn't have time to think of his reaction, nor did he, as new opponents came our way. I twirled around him and kicked his back, causing him to fall on top of two others, whom were facing the blonde idiot.

"The Ship is ours!" The Captain's voice could be heard all throughout the ship. The men cheered and quickly finished or captured their foes. I made my way near the bulwark, away from the sights of Vespilio's crew. The Captain dragged up the men I tied up and dropped them before the crew.

"Rope 'em!'

"Throw 'em overboard"

"A bullet to the brain!" The men screamed out ideas of death while the bound men struggled, in vain, with faces of terror. The captain laughed.

"Worry not, there are enough for all." He nodded and his men roared wildly before lifting their own captured and throwing them overboard, some slit the throats of theirs, other did indeed blow a bullet into their brain. They returned to their captain urging him on. Ignis, I believe, chained them together. I knew what was coming. I heard enough Pirate stories from my father to know what happened next.

"Any last words? No, farewell then!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. He pushed off the first man, the others were pulled foreward, but caught on something, leaving the man suspended above the crashing waves below. The crew laughed. I merely looked on with a cold face. He pushed in the next two, only one was left. The others were left hanging in the cold water, with no way up. Just before he fell, the man saw me. The crew yelled wildly as they made their way back. I grabbed a rope and swung myself over, nearly missing the blonde menace.

"I saw you over there." I glared at him.

"Yeah, so?" He grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I have to admit...You...you're..ugh!" He groaned and palmed his face.

"Spit it out."

"You're impressive! Not bad...for a woman." I smirked. "I guess I have to thank you for taking care of them, they were about to overpower me..." He bowed slightly and left.

Lightning you idiot!" Serah's voice came from behind. I turned to face her. She looked worried. "I saw you jump over! Are you hurt? Are you-" She was cut off by a deeper male voice.

"I would like to see you in the chart room." The captain was staring at me, he turned and walked up to the, I assumed, chart room.

"Later Serah, and I am fine." She didn't get to respond as I made my way up. A nervous feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach. Now, I was slightly worried about what he was going to say. I knocked.

"Enter." I did as told, closing the door behind. He was bent over studying sea charts and maps.

"You wished to speak to me?" He didn't respond for a bit.

"Why?" His question caught me off guard. He must have sensed that."Why did you do it?"

"Board the ship or save your life?"

"Save my life? You could have been free. Done whatever you would have liked. And yet you chose to shoot him. Care to explain?" To be honest, I didn't know how to. He looked at me, his cobalt blue eyes gazing into my own electric ones.

"So, this is why I've been called here?"I avoided the question.

"On a pirate ship, you don't defend others, especially of you're not one of the crew. You'd get yourself killed doing that."

"So, you're not grateful but are warning me against it helping now."

"I begrudgingly admit, I am grateful. Though, next time I suggest you leave nature to it's course." I glared at him.

"You didn't say anything about me getting off the ship."

"You want me to?" He looked at me.

"It's surprising, I excpected to get yelled at." He laughed bitterly.

"It's strange to think I would call someone personally only to yell at them in secret. If I am angry you will definately know, and it _won't_ be in secret. It seems like you think it's normal...have you any past experiances with punishment?" He has got to be kidding. Who hasn't?! But what he said struck a nerve and I remained silent. The beatings and cold nights alone flashed through my head and I unconsiously grimaced.

_"You Filfth! Get out of my house you savage!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Ignorent Wench!"_

_I cried against a wall after a vicious beating. This one was worse, she didn't relent at all. Serah didn't know...that was a good thing. I curled up and tried to wrap myself up in my rags..._

I must have been scowling because he cleared his throat.

"Who hasn't?"

"Fair enough. How do you fare with a blade?" I didn't excpect that.

"I would say skilled."

"Thought so...there are things for you in your 'room'." I turned to leave but stopped.

"You don't care that I left?"

"No. I was actually glad to see your capability of battle. I suspected you were more than you seemed. I also suspected you would board the ship." That was all. I left and headed down to my room. I locked the door behind me. It seems the captain really wasn't as bad as people made him out to be... A fine cutlass and flintlock lay on my bed. So this was what he meant. I lifted the blade, it was even in weight and sharp. I swung it. My father's was better but this would do fine. My father...I left his blade at home...with that...witch. Who knows what she'll have done with it. I thought about seeing her her that I was a member of XIII and branded.

She would have beat me senseless. There was nothing I could do against her...I could **never** stand up to her. It seemed as if...my mind went blank and I was paralyzed whenever she came to scream at me. I couldn't raise a hand against her. I didn't even know why... I decided to sleep, as there was nothing better to do. I regretted my decision as soon as the nightmares began...

_It was pouring...wind was howling. A girl was running, sprinting down the street. She was wrapped in a flimsy cloak, already soaked through. A flash of lightning illuminated the panted heavily. Her so called home was in view now. She knew what awaited her every time she came back. Yet she couldn't leave. Where else would she go? She approached the door slowly. No light shone through the window. Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe they were asleep. Maybe she could come unnoticed. She quietly went inside. She pulled off the hood to reveal a scratched, pale, heart shaped face and blue eyes. Her hair matted and dirty._

_"You are late." A voice in the dark made her nearly jump from her skin. She spun to face her worst fear. Her...mother._

_"M-mother!" She stumbled and fell backwards as she noticed her mother holding a wooden rod._

_"Care to tell me __**what**__ exactly you were doing out this late? Hmm? Well girl! Speak!" She drew nearer as the terrified girl moved back._

_"I-i was..." She didn't know how to respond. She looked around the pitch black room for something to defend herself with. She began shaking as the woman loomed over her. _

_"You foolish swine! You deserve to be punished!" She raised the rod above her. The poor girl closed her eyes as a harsh blow was delivered to her back. She let out a small sob. _

_"You'll be sleeping out with the rest of the pigs tonight! Since you like it so much better out there!" The rod kept crashing down over and over. She huddled into a ball as her collar was pulled up and she was dragged and thrown into the street. The door slammed shut and the girl clasped her hands to her face and sobbed under the weeping sky. Lightning lit up the sky...she thought. _Lightning...it's strong...it's fearless..it can never protect...only destroy..._ Thus the girl discarded her old name and called herself Lightning under the torrents of rain..._

I woke up in a cold sweat again. That night...was the night I forgot who the weak, frail, terrified girl was. I became myself. Who my father wanted me to be. I discarded any emotion, any pity, any mercy I had left. The next day I met Fang and Vanille and I joined XIII. Lightning. I was the so called leader of the group. I was beat harshly, but grew used to it. When at home, I put on my stone mask and never listened to anything the woman said. I only came back for her...Serah. She didn't know what Lightning had got herself into, she didn't know Lightning was beat nearly daily...and that was good.

Lightning. That was how she began. I didn't know, but from this day forward, my life would drastically change...

* * *

**HI! So..I finally got around to writing it. This chapter is more of showing A little of Light's past and how she began as a-wait...spoilers. :D That's how Light became Light! A little Noct-Light interaction...there'll be more later! Hope you liked it. **

**Guest: Really? I didn't know that, nor did I see the blog...so? I don't know, but I wrote a story :D**

** Anyway...what should I do next? Give me an idea or tell me what I should/shouldn't continue. I might do an idea suggested me by a reviewer...we'll see! 'Til next time!**


	11. A Dance to Remember

**A Dance to Remember**

**Characters: Lightning, Noctis, Serah, Vanille**

**Pairing: Lightis**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

I sighed and slammed my head against the desk. How long has this stupid argument been going on? "Come on Light! PLEASE!" Serah was absolutely begging me to join this idiotic dance class.

"Serah, **no**." She huffed and walked out of my room, making sure to slam the door on the way out. Oh great. Now I have an angry sister. When she's like this she usually doesn't talk to me until I relent. **NO** way in hell was **I ever** joining a dance class. I was a soldier. A lieutenant, I don't have time for _dancing_. Full time job and she wants me to dance? For Etro's sake, I wouldn't even last a day. My phone rang, it was Vanille. I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"_Hey Light!_" She sounded...strange. She only ever used this tone if she was planning something.

"What Vanille?"

"_So...Serah told me about this class she thinks you'll be great at..._" Oh God no.

"You too?" Before she could respond I hung up. I groaned and went to lay on my bed, I think I'm overdue a nap. My phone rang again. It was Fang this time.

"What?" I sounded angry, well I was.

"_Woah there sunny. Just recommending someth-_" I knew and hung up again. So this was Serah's tactic. My phone buzzed. A text from Snow. Guess what it said?

_Hey sis! Join the class!_ It buzzed again, with the same text. I ignored it and tried to sleep. **Tried** to sleep. The phone was buzzing constantly. I was getting fed up. It rang again. This time Sazh. Oh Etro you must hate me.

"SERAH!" I jumped up and went to her door. She stood in the doorway glaring. "Did you do this?" She didn't respond, only glared. My heart fell. I knew there was absolutely **no** way for me to win this. It took a huge blow to my pride to say it...but I had to.

"Serah...I'll...do it.." I mumbled the last few words. She smirked.

"What was that?" I glared at her.

"I'll fricking do it!" She had the biggest smile on her face, and I thought it was almost worth it. Almost.

"YES! Oh my gosh Light! It'll be AMAZING!" She screamed and ran down the stairs where I heard another voice screaming. Vanille was here the whole time.

"Come on Light! We'll be late!" They dragged me downstairs and I barely managed to slip on my black converse.

"I am so going to regret this..." Now that I had agreed...what kind of dancing was this? "Serah, what dance is this?" They giggled. Vanille was driving, there was no escape.

"You'll see." This was a **very** bad idea. We neared a place that had a large sign with 'Dance Studio' on it. They dragged me in. The place was large, good enough for any dance.

"We met the instructor, he knows you're coming." Vanille giggled girlishly.

"Great...wait HE?" I was horrified. This better not be some plan to get me set up.

"Yeah, HE is a nice guy!" Oh lord. It was. "What do you know, we're the first ones here!" Serah looked suspicious. Ans they said we'd be late.

"You never told me what type of dance this was." I glared at the two girls but their attention was behind me.

"It's Tango Nuevo." A deep, smooth male voice came from behind.

"Hey Noctis!" Oh so Serah knew him. Vanille glared at me then spun me to face my 'instructor'. Oh etro must **really** hate me. He was...gorgeous. He had dark blue-ish black spiked hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"This is Lightning!" Vanille's voice was overly optimistic and enthusiastic. My face was emotionless as always around strangers.

"Pleasure, my lady." He bowed. He was charming too.

"Likewise." I hid my feelings behind a monotone voice. He said...Tango. The realization hit me. It must have shown because Serah and Vani started laughing.

"Light, you are so slow sometimes!" I face-palmed.

"I am not doing this."

"Actually, you already agreed, so...no take-backs!" My sister was the devil.

"You...are a monster Serah. Nothing else, you witch." This 'Noctis' watched in amusement as I raged.

"Whatever you say me _dear_ sister."

"Come on Light! You need this!" I was utterly terrified. I had never danced in my whole life. I had always been into swords, guns, fighting...that stuff not **dancing**!

"How can I possibly need this?!" I was ready to beg... too bad my stupid pride wouldn't let me. In the corner of my eyes I saw him watching us, a smile on his face.

"You're seriously asking that?" Vanille looked at me with an 'are-you-stupid' face.

"I have a full time job. You know that." They looked at each other, frustration etched on their faces.

"You need time off! Do I seriously need to get Fang in here?" I did **Not** need time off. I would much rather be killing something than dancing.

"She is on duty right now, you're also forgetting I'm her superior."

"You're _not_ on duty though, so it doesn't matter."

"I can call Amodar to get me back on." I knew I was close to winning.

"Sorry to interrupt your _lovely_ conversation, but are you going to be done anytime soon?" He walked over to us. I crossed my arms and glared fiercely at Serah. She shivered, even if she was used to my glare, she was still affected.

"Uh...Yeah! Light's going to stay!" I would have impaled her upon blazefire...but I didn't have it.

"Great. This'll be interesting." He smirked at me.

"It definitely will." She saw my face and pulled me aside. "Light, JUST this once! Please? If you don't like it then...you don't have to come back." I thought I was winning, but this is Serah. She knows what works on me...and that face did. I groaned.

"Fine Damn it! Don't expect me to survive it though." I sat down on a bench.

"YES! I'm telling Fang!" That was the last thing I needed and my face showed it, because Vanille glanced at me then nervously swallowed. "Or not.." The two began talking to Noctis again. I spaced out, the next thing I know, a hand is in front of me. I looked up. Noctis was standing with his hand outstretched.

"What?" I saw Serah and Vanille face-palm. He laughed. I liked the sound I grudgingly admit.

"They said you'll need _extra_ help." I glared at them before reluctantly taking his hand, and immediately being twirled and sent crashing into his arms. He caught me just before I hit him. "They weren't kidding."

"You think?" I was slightly dazed. Send a behemoth flying at me, no problem. An army of elite, high class soldiers, done. Have me dance without flying into everything...um...

"Just relax. This type of dance is passionate and requires focus. Once you start advanced you'll see." He tried showing me how to spin.

"Who said anything about advanced, or even continuing?" He laughed again.

"Your sister bet you would continue." I sighed. She would. When he saw it obviously wasn't working he stopped. "Okay. What do you do?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What?"

"What is your profession?"

"Umm, a Lieutenant in the Guardian Corps." He was impressed, by the look on his face. "Yeah, I don't dance...at all." He surprised me with a bow and a kiss to my hand.

"I didn't realize you were _The_ Lightning Farron. I am an admirer. I do believe even a soldier like you would have grace. I saw it during battle, you move elegantly. A battle itself is a dance." Now that he put it that way...I guess I saw it.

"So..?"

He walked over to the other side and pulled out two objects. Two wooden swords.

"So fight me." He tossed it to me and I caught it with ease. He saw my confusion.

"I don't only dance. I am an accomplished fencer as well." Interesting. We got into position. I heard Serah and Vanille squeal. I ignored them and focused on my opponent. His face became serious, he was also getting ready. Suddenly he struck, but I was ready and blocked him, pushing back and countering. He was surprised with my strength, as many were, and I used his momentary lapse to my advantage. I rushed in only to be met with his sword and smirking face. Our swords 'danced' a

* * *

s each blocked the other. No one had made a clear hit yet. I hadn't faced this tough an opponent for a while. Fang was one other that was nearly as skilled as I. He was right, I noticed, there was a certain grace acquainted with battle. It finished with a tie.

"Once again, you don't cease to amaze me." He took the sword back.

"I prefer swordplay over dance, but I do see what you meant..." He smiled.

"Good, then shall we try again?" I sighed but let him lead me. This time, I did better, and I...reluctantly admit...it was alright. He spun me around him, lifting me up, telling me what to do. I actually...enjoyed it...or him? He was nice, as Serah stated before. He respected my boundaries, though he could have easily taken advantage, and was patient. It came time to end.

"Well, I had an interestingly enjoyable time. Did you? Will you be returning?" He looked at me expectingly. I sighed and looked back at Serah, she knew my facial expressions, and she nodded.

"I suppose I could come a few more times..." He smiled, bowed, and kissed my hand again.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to it. Oh, by the way, we never officially met. I'm Noctis Caelum." He held out his hand and I gripped it.

"Lightning Farron." I saluted him. He grinned.

"We should meet outside of lessons sometime. May I have your number?"

"Way to be blunt...sure." I scrawled my number down and we exchanged numbers. We waved goodbye and I was shoved into the car again.

"OHMIGOSH! Light that was amazing!" Serah and Vanille began chattering excitedly while I thought about it. Turns out...it wasn't as bad as I expected. Maybe...just maybe I could try this...

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, got busy with stuff...This was a one-shot, as you can probably tell. I've gotten into Harry Potter! I need the fifth book, which I will most likely get tomorrow, but that's irrelevant. I have no idea what to make the next chapter, or when I will update my other story "Electric Blue Eyes". **

** 73: Thank you! :D I wouldn't say fantastic though, more like average. I will update periodically, both of my stories.**

**Raikiri80: AAHH! So many reviews! I'll just reply to all of them :). I appreciate you taking the time to review, I do truly find them helpful. I take into mind what you say, I'll try to fix whatever it is that needs to be. So, thanks! :D**

**Thank You to all my reviewers! What should I do next? Should I continue a story? I am thinking of a plot line for mermaid Lightning, but that won't be ready for a while, so in the meantime, give me ideas? Or requests! 'Til Next Time! :D**


End file.
